


Impasse

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

"Keith, no!"

"Keith, yes!"

"Oh really? Then Lance, yes!"

"Damn it! Lance, no!"

Lance and Keith stare at each other, their eyes furrowed in an angry and frustrated crease that both are two stubborn to ease.

They've been having this same discussion for the past few days and they always reach an impasse.

"We're not naming our future son Yorak!"

"And we're not naming him Álvaro!"

"What do you have against the name Álvaro?"

"It sounds weird,"

"Weirder than Yorak?"

"Well… _Yah_!"

Lance states at Keith in total shock and mocked indignation. Keith tries to hold it together but the corners of his lips twist a little so he crosses his arms and puckers his lips.

"We're not going anywhere with this, are we?" Lance asks and Keith drops his arms, exhaling tiredly.

"I don't think we are," Keith replies, voice low and calm.

Lance chuckles shaking his head as he looks at his husband, eyes amused. "We're such dumbasses."

"Speak for yourself," Keith returns also amused, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Lance's arms squeezing it lightly.

"You do realise that Yorak is a terrible name, don't you?" Lance asks dropping his head to Keith's shoulder. 

"Yah, I kinda do," Keith replies wrapping his arms around Lance, one hand resting on his head and playing with his hair. "And you do realise that naming our son after you is kind of…"

"_Egomaniac_?" Lance offers.

"I was gonna say conceited but that also works," they both laugh at. 

Lance shifts, turning his head enough to be nestled against the crook of Keith's neck. "We'll figure it out, won't we?"

"We always do," Keith kisses Lance's temple and rests his cheek on his head. 

They remain in each other's arms for a while, simply relishing in the fact that they're together, planning a future that once in the past seemed impossible to dream about.

"Hey Keith," Lance calls playing with Keith's jacket zipper, up and down and he can hear the hesitant tone in his voice. "How about Sven?"

"Lance, no!"

"Lance, yes!"


End file.
